A Little Extra
by nashi-hime
Summary: Byakuya insists that the baby is a boy, while Renji insists that the baby is a girl. Which one of them is right? Shonen-ai, mpreg, and mild language.


I had something different planned for today, mainly because the first one didn't seem to work, and because it would be too long for my sick, dizzy head to deal with. So, enjoy!

Fanfiction of July, Twenty-nine! Expect two fanfictions today; I wanted to get all of the couples I wanted, into here before the end. So, be happy! I wrote the very beginning of this while I was sick with a fever, and that explains the message above. I don't know why I waited until the very end to write and mpreg, but that was one of my "requirements" I gave myself. Enjoy!

……….

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"We can do this all day, Byakuya, but I'm tellin' ya, in the end, it'll be a girl."

"You're not the 'mother' though. It'll be a boy, Renji."

"I know more about kids than you, though; I practically am one! It'll be an adorable baby girl that we will name Chika.

"_Sigh_. Renji, I, being the carrier of such a child, know how active it is. Only male babies are active. He will grow up to be a strong captain, and be named Hiro."

"Well, you're dumb,"

"No, you're dumb!"

"Calm down Byakuya, if you get too riled up, the baby will get hurt. You should really follow the doctors orders…" Renji said, pouting and turning away from his pregnant lover.

"Screw you, Renji."

"That's the whole reason you're pregnant, isn't it?"

"Then just be quiet," Byakuya said, hoisting himself up and off of the couch. He struggled a little with it at first, but soon was hobbling off to the kitchen like a pro.

"Hey, where ya going?" Renji asked, getting up from his chair and following after Byakuya.

"I'm hungry…"

"Well, duh, you're always hungry nowadays. Why can't you just say 'I'm not hungry' when it occasionally comes up?" Renji asked as his lover struggled to pull a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. "Still craving that stuff? No wonder you're fat…"

"I'm pregnant, I'm supposed to be fat…" Byakuya said as he glared at Renji, digging an oversized spoon out of the drawer.

"No, not exactly that kind of 'fat'. I guess if the doctor says you're okay," Renji said apprehensively, also digging a spoon out of the drawer to join Byakuya.

"Exactly," Byakuya answered, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Renji.

"And besides, you're still adorable, even if you are a little chubby," Renji said as Byakuya kissed him back.

…

Three Weeks Later

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I don't believe it"

"Then look for yourself."

"I'm afraid to…"

"They're your kids."

"Fine, where are they?"

"In the carts behind you."

"Really? They're so quiet," Renji stated, turning around to face his two new children.

Sure enough, just as Byakuya had told him, two babies were curled up in two carts, side by side. Both were sleeping, wrapped in blankets corresponding to their sex: pink, and blue.

"Ohh, he looks just like you!" Renji said, cooing as he gently lifted the baby boy from his cart.

"Really? Because I think she looks just like you…" Byakuya said, accepting the other baby that the nurse handed to him.

"Really? Well, I guess she does have my hair…" Renji said, ruffling the baby girl's bright red hair, identical to his own.

"And I can tell why you think they baby boy looks like me, we have the same facial structure."

"Yeah, I guess, but I was talking about that little pout you get…" Renji said, gently tapping his son's bottom lip. The baby gurgled delightfully. "Hey Byakuya,"

"Yes, Renji?" Byakuya answered, taking a bottle from the nurse to feed his little baby girl.

"Hey, on the bright side, we already have names picked out," Renji said, taking a bottle for his son from the nurse.

"Yes, we do, but I think I'll name the baby girl Chika. That's a great name, so original, isn't it?" Byakuya said, looking back at Renji and raising and eyebrow. Renji laughed.

"Screw you, Byakuya,"

"Hey, that's why we're holding these babies in the first place, right?"

……….

I'll still be posting fanfictions of July, but from a trashcan, mainly because my friend doesn't like mpreg, and she'll probably hunt me down when she finds this…

Oh, and about the "being fat" thing, it wasn't extra fat (even though the mother does put on weight during pregnancy); it was another baby that they didn't know Byakuya was carrying :)


End file.
